


In The Making

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Jensen, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Kink Meme, M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Painplay, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is thrust into his new life at the training centre with little warning of what to expect. They push him hard, but it's not without merit. Working to attain status as a Grade A slave offers the best chances of a Real Man finally taking him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Making

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** late reposting of my fill for the [](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_otpkink**](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/) meme last month, the original prompt can be found [right here](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/6466.html?thread=536898#t536898). I seem to have been on a bit of a chastity kick lately :3  
>  _AU in which men with small penises are considered sissies and trained with chastity to not get erections. They are feminized and become sex slaves for "real men." Jensen (18) is one of those young men. Jared is a real man who gets Jensen through a government program to be his very own sissy slave._

 

 

Jensen knows what he is, has known for a while now. And somehow it seems his family knows too, because on the weekend after he turns 18 his mother takes his wallet and phone and puts him in the car with nothing but the clothes on his back. She tells him she'll take care of everything and not to worry, he has other things to think about now. Still, her words and damnably calm demeanour don't stop his anxiety. It's happened to a couple of guys he knew from school as well as one of his relatives – a second cousin or something. No one talks about them any more except to say that 'they're being looked after properly now' and 'it was for the best'.

Jensen thinks he's being looked after just fine. It's just that society doesn't agree with him.

His mother takes him into the clinic, signs some papers, hugs him, then leaves as he's being ushered into a small room by an older male nurse wearing a blouse and knee-length skirt. The nurse is matter-of-fact and tells him to strip, and he gets a sharp 'chop chop' when he doesn't move quickly enough. 'You're going to have to get used to it sooner or later' he's told. Once he's naked the nurse puts his clothes in a bag and tosses them to the side, then pulls on a pair of latex gloves. The nurse cups him without further preamble, rolling Jensen's balls gently between his fingers, then holds his cock out straight as it's measured from root to tip. Jensen's face grows hot as he watches the numbers the nurse writes down on his clipboard – he's always known he was small, but to see it in writing like that just makes it worse somehow.

"Well, then," the nurse concludes, "I'd say you're a classic Grade B. Not the smallest I've seen, else you'd be a Grade A, but you've got a thin frame, not too much muscle mass, and a pretty face, which makes you perfect for treatment. So, let's get you kitted up, shall we?"

Jensen's too freaked out to protest. The nurse treats him with a deft hand and before he knows it his cock and balls are fastened into some sort of plastic cage, the lock on the top of it closing with a loud 'snap'. Then a pill is shoved into his mouth and a cup of water into his hand.

"Drink up."

He does.

"Make sure you tell someone if you're feeling woozy, though most get by on the meds just fine. As for your cage, that's just the standard government issue one you've got on, but depending how your training goes they may fit you with a different type. Anyway, you're good to go now."

The nurse helps him slip a peach-coloured cotton robe on and ties it around the waist for him. It doesn't do much for his embarrassment, however, since it barely manages to cover his ass. Something must show on his face because the nurse suddenly kneels in front of him and squeezes his shoulders.

"Chin up, Missy. Things will be strange for a while, but the better you do in training, the better you comply with treatment, the more likely you are to end up with a higher class of Real Man. And that's exactly the aim of the game. Trust me – I know from experience. If you end up with a Class A you'll be set for life."

***

Somehow that's exactly what happens.

The training centre feels a bit like a prison at first, except that there are men and women in white coats looking after them, rather than guards with batons. And instead of heavy orange jumpsuits it's all transparent floral nightgowns and pastel-coloured robes that scarcely leave anything to the imagination, not to mention the constant emphasis on oils and creams for his skin. He's never had so many people wanting to look at or touch him before, and for a while it's pretty unnerving. But Jensen supposes he gets used to it in the end.

Just like he gets used to the feeling of strange hands stroking his cock and balls at various times of the day, followed by the sting of a paddle the minute he starts to get hard. The paddling always starts off on his thighs and buttocks; short, sharp slaps that shock him back to flaccidness. Only they keep touching him and his traitorous body keeps wanting to enjoy it, so the slaps progress to his genitals directly. It's on his profile that he has a low pain tolerance and they use it to their full advantage.

He gets used to the feeling of having his cock locked up at all other times. So much so that he almost feels even more naked without it. They fit him with a smaller size after a while so that it's still snug when he's at his softest. It's the mornings that are the most difficult to bear, when he awakens already straining against the cage and so desperate he wants to rut against the sheets. But instead he follows his training like he's told – he found out pretty quickly that they were watching him every minute of every day – and manages to calm himself back to softness with a sequence of deep breathing. He gets better at ignoring the need as the weeks and months pass, just as the need to come grows even less.

He gets used to having fingers in his ass, probing deeply and rubbing against his prostate, slick with lube. They do it a lot – shoving things in his ass, that is – and they leave him in the cage so he can't possibly get hard from it, though he tries all the same. As he advances, taking more and more stimulation to his hole, they start wrapping him in a studded sleeve so his cock hurts even more when it swells, discouraging its interest. Eventually he works up to the point where he can take twenty minutes of a vibrating dildo being fucked into him with little more than a few twitches of his cock, and the day he has his first anal orgasm he's given extra dessert after dinner as a reward.

He gets used to the doctors telling him how well he's responding to treatment, better even than some of the Grade A's, and if he continues on the same track he'll be a Grade A, too, in the end. He's lost a lot of muscle and feels much softer around the middle, despite that he's not put on any weight, and since he's no longer permitted to do any strenuous activity he finds himself getting tired really quickly, especially if training is particularly demanding. They've also let his hair grow out and it's now the longest it's ever been, curling around his ears and brushing the top of his neck. It's the only hair he's really left with now, since they remove the rest of it every few weeks – not that he cares one way or the other. It's the only field he gets marked down on on his monthly report card – never in his life has he taken any real care with his appearance, and the whole 'looking pretty' notion remains a bit of a foreign concept to him regardless of the many hours they spend trying to correct his disinterest.

And yet, it all suddenly feels worth it when he gets that notification – when one of the nurses tells him he's officially been assigned to a Real Man. He's utterly petrified, but after months of training for that one singular purpose, it makes his heart flip excitedly in his chest all the same.

***

The man tells him to call him Jared.

He's a Class A and literally the biggest human being Jensen's ever seen. Though he supposes that's to be expected. Every adult he'd known before was part of the 'Average Class' and those that were somehow outside of the norm were wheedled out in their teens – just like Jensen. He doesn't know where they all go. But then, he's not really been outside of the town he grew up in, and neither have any of his friends and family. Or should he say _had_. As had been pointed out by one of the nurses at the training facility, his Real Man would be his family from now on.

Jared is gentle with him from the start. His eyes light up when Jensen is ushered out to the pick-up desk, and all the way from the facility to his car Jared doesn't stop touching him.

He doesn't know how long they drive for since he falls asleep ten minutes in, but when he wakes Jensen finds himself being carried bridal-style into a large house. He glances around and decides they must be on some kind of farm or something – there are trees all around, rolling hills, and a fence that stretches so far he can't see the end of it.

"Morning, Princess. Welcome to your new home."

The inside is clean and well kept, and Jared sets him down in the lounge room only to grab his hand and lead him around on the grand tour. It's all pretty straight forward – kitchen, bathroom, linen closets – but he supposes he shouldn't be surprised when they end up in the bedroom. Jared sits himself down on the end of a huge bed and pulls Jensen into his lap, large hands running constantly over the length of his thighs.

"I hope you like it here, Jenny," Jared says with a smile, nosing against Jensen's neck, "I've been wanting a Sissy for so long, but I knew that if I applied too quickly I'd end up with a Grade C or something… But I held out. Now I've got the money, the time, and here I am with my very own Grade A. I can already tell you're gonna be just perfect."

Jared's hands started edging deeper between his thighs, and further up under the mint-green robe he'd been dressed in back at the facility.

"You'll sleep in here with me. It gets cold 'round here at night but I'll keep you warm inside and out, yeah? I've got plenty of pretty clothes for you, dresses and stockings and silk nighties, and there's everything you'll need in the bathroom to keep yourself clean and soft, which I expect you to do yourself. Although, maybe I can help you sometimes, just for fun. What do you think?"

It's all a little overwhelming, so Jensen just nods.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm gonna take such good care of you. Oh, I almost forgot."

He sets aside and Jared moves to the stack of drawers nearby. He retrieves something that clinks in his hands and returns to kneel at Jensen's feet, easily pulling open the ties of his robe and exposing Jensen's body to his hungry eyes.

"So lovely," Jared murmurs, before turning his attention on the plastic cock cage Jensen wears. "I think that one's served its purpose, don't you?"

Pulling a key from his jeans, Jared unlocks the cage and pulls away the pieces, leaning in to press his lips against the pink lines where the plastic had been digging into his skin. Jensen's glad of his intensive training when the pleasant warmth of Jared's breath ghosting over his cock elicits not even the slightest reaction. Rather, it's Jared's subsequent smile that gives him the most pleasure.

"That was my first little test, and there was no doubt in my mind that you'd pass. You're so good for me, Jenny."

Jared fondles him a little longer, commenting on how cute his pretty little cock is, that he could fit it all in his mouth with plenty of room to spare. Then he finally reveals what he procured from the drawer – a metal cock cage. He slips it on and slots the pieces together, snapping the lock in place. The key is on a chain and Jared picks it up, dropping it around his neck.

"There we go – a perfect fit. But speaking of perfect fits, I think we've got one more test to go…"

Climbing back onto the bed, Jared lies on his back and pulls Jensen on top of him, the cage pressing against Jared's stomach. Jensen registers something hard along the length of his thigh and Jared chuckles when he sees what Jensen's trying to get a look at.

"Go on, then. Take it out."

Jensen sits back on his heels and fiddles with the fastenings of Jared's jeans. His hands are trembling – he's not really sure what he's going to find, nor what's expected of him, but Jared had guided him through everything so far so he tries not to worry.

He gasps aloud when Jared helps him push his jeans down to his knees. He can scarcely believe his eyes. The dildoes they'd used at the facility had been penis-shaped, of course, but Jared's cock was easily twice as wide and longer still. It was flushed red and thicker than his own arm, the meat of it twitching against Jared's abdomen as it continued to swell and harden. Jensen could see it was already wet at the tip, and the balls hung full and low, as big as Jensen's fist.

"See, Princess?" Jared guides Jensen's hands down, wrapping them around the shaft, "This is what a Real Man looks like. It's why I need a Sissy like you to take care of me – a cock this big needs extra special attention. You understand now?"

Jensen nods. They'd talked about it at the facility, but only in theory. Real Men were the ones that made the world go round, that made it possible for the Average Class to continue leading their normal lives by taking care of all the really difficult things, but Real Men still needed help. The bigger a Man's dick, the more aggression he possessed, and he needed someone – a Sissy like Jensen – to help him fuck the aggression away so he could keep his focus on all the jobs he needed to do. They'd never given any more information than that, so it wasn't until that moment that Jensen really comprehended the challenge someone like Jared faced by having such large cock and balls. His own could never possibly have compared. It made sense to him now that a small cock was really just a useless thing, and thanks to his training he didn't have to worry about it distracting him anymore. He could forgo his own pleasure for the sake of Jared's, so Jared could keep doing all the important things that Real Men did.

No longer hesitating, Jensen lets his robe fall to the bed and turns to face the other way, settling himself on his hands and knees. He hears a low curse fall from Jared's lips and the mattress shakes as he moves. Then suddenly there are hands at his hips and a hot tongue at his hole, and Jensen's eyes nearly roll back into his head it feels so damn good.

"Taste so sweet, Jenny," Jared says in between probing swirls of his tongue, "I think your pretty hole deserves a name, do you think? Or maybe I'll just call it Pussy, it's so sweet and warm."

The nurses at the facility had called it all manner of weird and wonderful names, so Jensen doesn't really mind either way. Rather, he just wants Jared deeper inside him, but instead of words all that comes out is a strangled whimper.

"Shh, it's okay. We're going to take care of each other, you and I."

There's the click of a cap and Jared's tongue is replaced by fingers coated in cool jelly – a sensation he's all too familiar with. He controls his breathing and wills his body to stretch more quickly around Jared's fingers.

"I'm gonna give you the fucking you've always dreamed of, and you're gonna milk my cock so hard I'll see stars. I'm a pretty fair guy like that, you'll find. There's a lot of Real Men out there who would use you up til there was nothing left, but I'm not like them. I'm gonna make sure you need my cock as much as it needs your ass, just wait and see."

There's three fingers in him now, twisting around, but they withdraw soon enough and Jensen hears more lube being squeezed out of the bottle. Then the blunt head of Jared's dick is suddenly pressing into him, thick and round, and the burning stretch as Jared slides home steals Jensen's breath away.

"Fuck, Jenny, look how hungry your pussy was for a Real Man. It just ate me right up."

Jensen bites into the mattress beneath him, his fingers twisting into the bed sheets. He mightn't get hard anymore, but his training has only made his ass all the more sensitive. Jared's huge cock ramming into him over and over makes both his teeth rattle and his legs go numb in equal measure. Every part of his being is focussed on the intrusion forcing him open wider with each thrust, and the sheer weight of Jared has his insides already feeling bruised when they've only just gotten started.

He can't help the scream that escapes when Jared hits that place deep inside him, muffled by the sheets caught up in his mouth. Jared takes his hips more firmly in hand and starts pulling Jensen back onto his cock, so hard his ass stings when it slaps against Jared's thighs. The cock cage is jostled by the swing of Jared's balls, causing the metal parts to clink together, and there's an obscene squelch as more lube is drizzled around the stretched-tight rim of his hole. Coupled with Jared's grunting and his own heavy breathing, Jensen feels like his ears are ringing with how loud everything is.

Without warning his body seizes up, and Jensen feels out of control as he clamps down, orgasming around Jared's cock. It permeates his whole body, his limbs prickling with lightness before immediately turning heavy and limp.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , your pretty hole's so hungry for me. Wants my come so bad."

Jared's thrusts speed up as he gets closer to the edge, and Jensen curls his neck to look down between his legs. His own cock is flushed pink and a little swollen, but thankfully hasn't reached the point of getting hard. There is a little wet spot on the bed, however, where his own come has dribbled out. The nurses had told him that was normal if he'd gotten a good and thorough fucking, and Jensen figures that's certainly one way of putting it.

He keeps watching the goings on from underneath, and is fascinated by the tight clench of Jared's balls as he finally falters his rhythm and comes. He continues to rock back and forth, letting Jensen squeeze him dry, and Jensen can't look away as he sees the trickles of come sliding down the insides of his thighs, dripping down onto the sheets below.

"Filled up your pussy so good, Jenny. Take my cock like you're made for it."

There's a few long moments punctuated with nothing but Jared's heavy breathing, and then he finally pulls out, out of nowhere filling Jensen back up with what feels like a plug.

"You're gonna be ready for me all the time, aren't you, Princess? My perfect little Sissy slave…"

Jared manhandles him onto his back, Jensen's breath hitching as the plug shifts inside him.

"You my perfect little slave, Jenny?"

He's mesmerised by the sight of Jared's softening cock, still wet and sticky with lube and come. He nods when Jared slaps his thigh for attention.

"A good slave would clean their master up, don't you think?"

He doesn't have the energy, but somehow Jensen musters enough to get himself back on his knees, and he all but falls in front of Jared, mouth watering. He guides the length of Jared's cock into his mouth and starts to suck, humming happily when Jared's fingers thread through his hair, urging him on. The taste is a strange mix of bitterness with the slight sugariness of lube. It's his first taste of a Real Man's come, and while it's not the most pleasant of flavours, he falls back on the notion that he's doing the most important thing a Sissy like him will ever be able to do – taking care of a Real Man. It makes him swell with pride and think that all the hard work has been worth it. He feels useful and cared for, and surely that's more than he could ever have hoped to gain in his previous life.

"I knew it, Jenny. Knew you'd be perfect for me."

Jared's grin is wide as Jensen swallows him down.

 

~end.


End file.
